


Backlogged

by SemperFluo



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gen, Scat, Shitting in public, pissing, waste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperFluo/pseuds/SemperFluo
Summary: Bumblebee's plumbing is backed up a bit and gives him some trouble.
Kudos: 10





	Backlogged

Bee can feel the thick log of waste that's filled his small plumbing tubes. It's making it hard for him to bend and transform, squashed up against his internal components. His lower chassis feels heavy and full, and every once in a while it cramps as it forces the waste lower.

Finally, after so many jours of waiting, his systems ping that the waste is at his port. He rushes to the washracks and flings open a stall, sitting down after making sure it's locked. He relaxes and lets his helm fall back as he starts gently pushing the backlog of waste.

He only gets a few inches out before it widens significantly, halting further progress. Bee squeezes his optics shut and pushes harder, it nudges out another two inches before stopping again. He leans forward and grabs the cubicle ledge, spreading his stabilizers more, and starts pushing with a sharp invent.

It stings as it moves, feeling like something is gonna tear in his port. He gets a few more inches out before he stops, venting substantially harder and feeling the solid mass just sit in his port. He takes a few steading vents before pushing again, so hard his waste tank opens up and liquid waste flows into the receptacle.

It finally drops out of him, making a splash as it hits the rest, and he vents a sigh of relief. He relaxes, thinking that the worst of the mess came out, but it's short-lived. He grunts when he feels that there is more thick waste inside him, just too far in him to get pushed out yet.

He cleans up just in time for the alarm to go off, Nanosec at a bank heist. 'Perfect' he thinks, 'maybe this will help get the rest going.' He speeds off to his teammate's annoyance and his chagrin.

It didn't take long to round up Nanosec, and Bee had been right, the psychical exertion helped things in his pipes move along. It moved along so much he doubted he could make it back to base without an accident. So he bid his team a "See you later" and snuck off to an empty warehouse.

He squats down just as his panel snaps open, revealing his pert aft. He exvents and relaxes his tightly clenched port, causing some waste to fall out. He's already starting to push, wanting to hurry up and get back to base.

This log is just as thick as the last one, stretching his abused port wide. He pushes harder, gripping his stabilizers, but only gets a little to come out. He huffs and reaches back to help spread his port with his servos.

His digits grip the firm mesh of his aft and firmly holds himself open. He pushes again, so hard he's nearly seeing stars, but finally, the log starts to move more. It burns as it comes out, taking a quick invent to keep pushing, he swears something tore.

It feels like it takes jours to get it out, slowly breaking off itself, piece by piece. Bee's feeling light-helmed by the time the last bit eventually drops outta him, from having to push so hard. He collapses forward onto his servos and stabilizers, venting heavily and starting to drip coolant.


End file.
